Naruto Kuchiki: the Exiled Captain
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: somewhat based on my other story... humph, the names Naruto Kuchiki, i'm hailed as the strongest Shinigami, but even i was no match for surprise of Aizen turning me into a Vizard. he hoped to kill me and the others by turning us while he gathered more infor for his ambition... i WIll get my revenge on him for causing me to almost killed. Naruto/Ayame/Fu/Hana/Mabui/Mashiro!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Bleach!**

A man with vicious looking black hair and blue eyes watched the scene going on in front of him with his companions… or wives, depending on who you ask.

This man is Naruto Kuchiki, ex-captain of squad 11 and his wives who stood behind him are his ex-vice caption Hana Kuchiki, the ex-captain of squad 10 Fu Kuchiki, her vice-captain Mabui Kuchiki, and her ex-third seat Ayame Kuchiki.

All of them beautiful in their own right while one of the girls happened to be missing since she didn't feel like attending their excursion to Soul Society.

Yeah, that's right, excursion, a while back they were exiled due to them being experimented on, but were never able to plead their case along with the others… they fought in their inner world and beat their inner beast… their inner hollow. Only Naruto and his wives, and Mashiro, the wife that decided to stay behind with the other Vizards and keep them company, completely bonded with their hollow thus gaining complete control over their hollow and their powers.

They all sat in the trees and watched and waited for the right moment to show themselves. They watched and were about to interfere when Rukia was about to be pierced by Gin's Zanpakuto, only for Byakuya Kuchiki, Naruto's Father, to take the hit for her.

Naruto and the girls' eyes widened when they saw the pillar of yellow light around Aizen. Naruto looked at them and said "Let's go… NOW!" and took off for the spot ahead of them where all the captains and a bunch of other Shinigami stood around Aizen.

They arrived just as a bunch of Minor Grande appeared through a black hole that opened in the sky (What is the name for that thing again?) and started to pick Aizen, Gin, and Tousen up and into Hucco Mundo.

All those Hollows came out of the hole and took those three with them. Naruto arrived just when Aizen said "I will stand at the top… goodbye Soul Reapers. Goodbye Ryoka Boy… and finally Goodbye, my failed experiments." With that Aizen, Gin and Tousen disappeared.

"What did he mean by failed experiments?" Byakuya asked.

The person that answered happened to be a man that Byakuya and Unohana Know very well. Most of the other Soul Reapers knew that voice as well. "Well… that would be us and other others that were to be executed without trial because we were mysteriously turning into a danger too Soul Society when it was in fact Aizen that set our Hollowfacation in motion hoping to kills up while gaining more knowledge on how to become a perfect being like he desires to be."

Everybody turned towards the man who spoke and were shocked to see him, the legendary son of the Sixth and Fourth Division Captains… the most powerful Shinigami to exist, the Ex—Captain of Squad 11. "Naruto Kuchiki… so you and your girls have returned to us now that the fact that your names have been cleared due to Aizen's tertiary. But I must ask… where are the others?" Yamamoto asked him.

Naruto sighed "They Don't trust Soul Society for what you all did to them… but they are like they are because of Aizen. Anyway, shouldn't we treat the wounded, cuz my dad looks kinda dead…" those last few words initiated widespread panic as people rushed to treat the wounded.

As day turned to evening with Naruto sitting by his father's side as he lays on the ground with a few people trying to heal him until Unohana arrives. Once she did she knelt by his side and said "Oh Byakuya… you were too reckless." She said and her reply was a few labored breaths.

She glanced up and smiled widely "You've returned!" she exclaimed "it's so nice to see you again!" she then turned towards Rukia "Rukia Kuchiki, come here Captian Kuchiki wants you by his side along with his our son." She said as Rukia walked over as Byakuya gained consciousness "Naruto, it's… great to have you back… home… back where you belong. Rukia, are you there?" he said and asked.

Rukia got on her knees beside her brother "Yes, I'm right here." She said as he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto and smiled before going back to emotionless and looked at Rukia.

"There's something… that's been weighing heavily on my heart. An old story, from fifty years ago. In that year I lost a person almost as precious to me as Unohana. Before the first plum blossoms bloomed." He started

Rukia cut him off while Naruto stayed quiet due to knowing where this talk was headed and stood up only for Unohana to grip his wrist and motion for him to stay.

"I know, Lady Hisana, people were always telling me that I looked just like her. That's why you took a liking to me and welcomed me into your life as your younger sister."

"Yes Rukia, I had instructed everyone in the household to tell you that, but… it was a lie." Rukia gasped a little "Hisana was… your older sister. Hisana told me that she died in the world of the living and was sent with you to one of the sectors. Making a living was very difficult there. Even though you were just a baby, she left you and ran away. Hisana suffered terribly for it. even after she became close to marrying me. She searched for you practically every day. Then in our fifth year together, a plumb blossom opened while she lay sick… and she died. I found you…the following year. I immediately welcomed you into the family. It was the same as with Hisana, the household objected, saying allowing one from the Rukon District into a noble home was against the law… and would tarnish the Kuchiki Family name. they said that it was already tarnished enough when my son was to be executed but he escaped… the very son who sits beside you… my pride and joy… my greatest creation and achievement, will always be you… Naruto. I didn't care about what they said. I defied everyone. I had given my word, and I was willing to sacrifice anything to keep it. But it was true… I had gone against the law. I made a vow in front of my parents grave, in order to admonish myself. I vowed that this would be the last time I ever broke a law. From then on, no matter what… I would follow the law. I was so intent on running away from Hisana's Memory and with Unohana and I trying to figure out just _what_ happened to our son to cause what happened to happen, that I swore two vows I should not have made. When you were sentenced to death, I didn't know what to do. My vow to my parents to protect the law, and my promise to Hisana, to protect her younger sister. I didn't know which of the vows to keep… Ichigo Kurosaki… I thank you for opening my eyes." Byakuya held out his hand "Rukia," he started as she took his hand "I'm sorry…"

**Alright so how was that first chapter… I know it's a little short but I just got a new job and on weekends it's from 12pm/10pm on Saturday and 1pm-7:30pm on Sunday. Monday and Tuesday I have off and then on wed, Thurs, Fri, I work from 4:30pm-10pm… I work in a kitchen at an Italian restaurant and man do I tell you… the food there is FUCKING AMAZING!**

**So all in all I only have Monday and Tuesday along with a small part of the weekend to work on stories and read stories as well.**

**I really hope that you can now see why it has been hard for me to get things going and I hope you can forgive me for that**

**Have a nice night cuz I need sleep cuz I have school… then work and so on and so forth…**


End file.
